Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons: Legend of the Big Four
by Bunniette
Summary: Pitch Black ha encontrado la manera de traer una nueva era de oscuridad dominando las cuatro estaciones, los guardianes deberán revivir una antigua leyenda para salvar al mundo.
1. Prologo

**Hola!, les traigo aqui mi segundo fic esta vez de este peculiar grupo que inicio my obsecion con Httyd, The Big 4! siempre me ha gustado este crossover y despues de ver tantos fandmades de ellos me anime a escribir esto estaba tan inspirada que practicamente se escribio solo, sin mas les dejo el prologo.**

**Disclamer: ni "Rise of the Guardians","How to train your Dragon", "Tangled" o "Brave" me pertenecen son propiedad de Dreamworks y Disney**

**xxxxxxxx**

_Prologo_

_La leyenda de los cuatro grandes_

xxxxxxxxxx

En una habitación oscura iluminada débilmente por una gema que se encontraba en un altar centrado en la habitación, una figura se hizo distinguible entre la oscuridad.

Caminando entre personas aparentemente inconscientes se abría paso hasta la gema resplandeciente.

En la misma sala también se encontraban otras gemas de distinto color pero estas no resplandecían como la que adornaba el altar. L a figura presumiblemente de un hombre tomo una de estas en sus manos, cuidadosamente la examino solo para luego soltar una maléfica carcajada llena de malicia.

-Al fin las he encontrado, las famosas estrellas elementales, todo su poder está ahora en mis manos.

x

x

x

Habían pasado varios meses desde que los guardianes de la infancia derrotaron por segunda vez a Pitch Black con su ejército de pesadillas todo gracias al espíritu del invierno Jack Frost el cual se había vuelto más que un valioso aliado, era parte de su pequeña familia, siendo espíritus inmortales eran pocos los seres con los que podían contar.

La vida de Jack dio un giro total al convertirse en guardián, se acabaron los días y las noches donde podía deambular despreocupadamente por las calles en busca de algo interesante que lo pudiera entretener, ahora tenía niños que creían en el, niños que tenía que proteger.

No le molestaba en absoluto tener que cumplir sus obligaciones como guardián las cuales a veces eran sumamente ridículas y complicadas pero todo valía la pena cuando escuchaba las historias y anécdotas que los niños contaban sobre él, incluso más de uno se llevo una grata sorpresa cuando el guardián se descuido y se dejo ver llenando el pavimento de nieve.

Por primera vez en 300 años no se sentía solo, sentía parte de algo, se sentía como una familia y nada ni nadie le arrebataría lo que tanto añoro los últimos siglos y eso incluía desde pequeñas pesadillas de arena hasta el mismo Pitch que juraba venganza , el con todo su poder los protegería de todo.

Ahora mismo el guardián de ojos azules y brillante cabello blanco se dirigía al polo norte donde North los llamo por un asunto de emergencia, si tuviera que adivinar diría que es una falsa alarma que la mente de Santa se había inventado por sí sola.

Pero cuando lo pensaba cada vez mas parecía que algo le estaban ocultando. Cada 4 meses de los que había convivido con los guardianes Jack se percato de que el ultimo día de la estación uno de los guardianes desaparecía por completo. Eso lo hizo caer en la cuenta de que ese día era el último día del año, tal vez los guardianes debían hacer algo esa fecha pero no lo sabría hasta que llegara.

x

x

x

En el castillo de hielo donde estaba el taller de Santa North, sus yetis y duendes trabajaban para la navidad estaba de lo mas enrarecido la atmosfera en al ambiente se sentía extraña, yetis y duendes corrían de un lado para otro desesperados y un tanto asustados por la situación actual.

North se encontraba frente al globo que mostraba las luces de los niños que creían en el, miraba el globo fijamente solo se detenía para observar la luna, sus manos frías, temblorosas y sudorosas jugaban entre ellas nerviosamente, su rostro mostraba por primera vez en su vida inmortal miedo.

-Manny… ahora que haremos?...-North pregunto a la luna, sabía que no tendría respuesta alguna hasta que los otros llegaran.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para llamar durante la planeación del año nuevo y la pascua- recrimino el conejo de 2 metros de alto mientras cruzaba la puerta, en sus patas sostenía varios planos y listas.

En respuesta North lo miro de reojo apoyando ambas manos sobre el globo dejando caer un poco de peso sobre él.

Bunny extrañado empezó a asustarse por la actitud del guardián, este no había respondido con sus usuales comentarios sobre la pascua no es tan importante como la navidad.

Rompiendo con ese escalofriante silencio entraron el Sandman apodado Sandy, Toothiana el hada de los dientes y el energético Jack Frost.

-Sentimos la tardanza pero no todos tenemos el lujo de trabajar solo un día al año verdad Sandy?- dijo el hada de los dientes aleteando con su peculiar forma de colibrí en la habitación

En respuesta el hombrecito de traje y cabello dorado con brillantes destellos alrededor asintió con la cabeza mientras dibujaba con arena dorada sobre su la misma un copo de nieve.

-Yo estoy bien, el invierno me ahorra trabajo, entonces para que nos llamaron?-dijo Jack con su usual tono relajado

-Chicos…-el conejo de pascua llamo la atención para que se enfocaran en North quien no se había movido ni un centímetro de su cuerpo desde que los guardianes llegaron.

Los guardianes guardaron silencio esperando una respuesta de North algo estaba mal si el más fuerte de los guardianes estaba en ese estado.

-Las tiene….- fue lo único que escapo de sus labios –Pitch consiguió las estrellas elementales…

Los presentes se contagiaron de temor sabían lo que significaba aquello, era un asunto que estaba fuera de sus manos, no podían con ello, vidas se perderían y no podrían hacer nada al respecto.

El hada llevo sus manos sobre su boca ahogando el grito que atrapaba en su garganta, el Sandman miraba incrédulo esperando que se tratara de una mala broma y Bunny apretaba fuerte entre una de sus patas su boomerang sintiéndose impotente ante aquel despreciable ser de nuevo.

Jack por otro lado se mostraba curioso ante la situación desistía de la idea de preguntar sobre un tema tan delicado que los había puesto así. ¿Qué eran las estrellas elementales? ¿Y por qué es tan malo que Pitch las obtenga?

-¿De qué están hablando por que es tan malo que Pitch obtenga una de esas estrellas?-Se armo de valor para preguntarlo de una vez, también era un guardián y debía saber a qué se estaría enfrentando.

-ufff-Santa dejo escapar un pesado suspiro y miro a Jack recordó que él no sabía nada del asunto tratando de recobrar la compostura decidió que era hora que él lo supiera. –Veras Jack..-no sabía cómo comenzar, tomo asiento e invito a los demás a imitarlo con dificultad se mostro imponente y alegre de nuevo no quería seguir alterando a sus compañeros –Todo comenzó así:

_Antes de que existieran los guardianes y los espíritus mágicos del mundo mucho antes de que las pesadillas y la oscuridad invadieran la mente de los niños existieron cuatro hermanos hijos del mismísimo hombre en la luna, sus nombres eran Primavera, Verano, Otoño e Invierno._

_Junto a su padre se iluminaban de luz resplandeciendo en el cielo en compañía de su padre pero a los ojos del hombre sus luces apenas y eran perceptibles, deseosos de reconocimiento pidieron bajar a la tierra donde sus propios actos de poder ganarían la admiración de los humanos._

_Primavera era una chica de aura amarilla que tenía un don que hacia brotar las más bellas flores del suelo más árido podía formar montañas gigantescas y llenarlas de vida en segundos su elemento era la tierra._

_Verano era la chica con aura color rojo tenía el don del calor protegía a las indefensas creaturas de la fría noche y creaba hermosa luz cálida donde la oscuridad abundaba su elemento era el fuego_

_Otoño era un chico con aura verde tenía el don de manipular el viento dándole la capacidad de volar a las aves su elemento era el aire._

_Invierno era el chico de aura azul tenía el don de manipular agua y hacerla cambiar de estado para que pudiera volar por los aires o ser tangible como las rocas su elemento era el agua._

_Los cuatro tenían sueños de grandeza aspiraban la gloria y ser reconocidos, hicieron un pacto cada uno tendría 4 meses del año para asombrar al mundo con su magia, la primera seria Primavera al llegar 3 meses después del año nuevo decidieron comenzar desde ahí pero cada año nuevo se juntarían para armonizar sus poderes y equilibrar sus fuerzas. Aunque eran distintos entre sí pudieron arreglárselas para mantener el trato poco a poco fueron perdiendo los sueños, las memorias, la esperanza y el asombro que los caracterizaba y protegían en el mundo._

_Y así se cumplió el trato al menos los primeros años, cada estación estaba llena de vida se ganaron el título de los cuatro grandes y por solo un momento todo estaba bien hasta que las comparaciones de los humanos y el desprecio de algunos provocaron la ansiedad de poder de los hermanos, las peleas por el tiempo y poder se hacían cada vez más frecuentes se llenaron de tanta envidia y avaricia que la propagaron por el mundo dándole inicio a la era de oscuridad._

_Al sentirse impotentes ante el nuevo poder que crecía desmesuradamente que fácilmente se apropiaba de los sentimientos de los niños u orgullo impidió que trabajaran juntos provoco que los cuatro grandes fueran vencidos._

_Su desaparición solo aumento más el miedo en los humanos el mundo perdió aquellos bellos sentimientos que los cuatro les habían enseñado y protegieron pero ya no afectaba solo sus corazones, la tierra estaba acostumbrada a las estaciones que traían los hermanos sin ellas se formaron catástrofes._

_Solo el hombre en la luna pudo hacer algo, con los escasos fragmentos de corazones de sus hijos formo cuatro gemas las cuales nombro estrellas elementales, construyo un santuario donde cada estrella en su estación alumbraría el mundo con la luz de su don._

_Al no ser suficiente nos trajo a nosotros los guardianes para proteger estos sentimientos en el mundo, nos dio la orden de que cada uno de poner en el santuario la estrella correspondiente a la estación y proteger los sueños, la valentía, la esperanza y el asombro en las personas en especial en los niños que son mas vulnerables sean buenos o malos..._

-En año nuevo como lo hacían cuando estaban con vida equilibramos la magia dentro de ellas, cada estación cada uno de nosotros iba a cambiar la estrella, este año los preparativos del ritual estaba siendo hechos por otros seres espirituales pero Pitch llego, fue demasiado para ellos no estaban listos… Y ahora Pitch tiene el poder de las estrellas en sus manos..- Dijo terminando su relato.

-En resumen….-dijo un aun confuso Jack

-Si las destruye ni el hombre en la luna podrá repararlas esos eran los únicos corazones capaces de emanar tal fuerza-contesto el hada decaídamente

-Sin su luz una era de oscuridad eterna dará inicio-finalizo el conejo de pascua con un tono de resigna miento.

-Que haremos?...

Todos estaban en sus propios pensamientos como para notar que desde hace diez minutos Sandy estaba frenéticamente tratando de llamar su atención, al no ver resultados tomo la punta de un gorro de un desafortunado duendecillo que pasaba por ahí y lo agito, el sonido de los cascabeles de su traje captaron la atención de todos. Frustrado señalo la luna que brillaba con todo su esplendor hacia el globo.

-El hombre en la luna! Gracias al cielo, Sandy por qué no dijiste nada?- dijo con una enorme sonrisa el viejo North, había costumbres que nunca cambiaban

El hombrecito le dedico una mirada enfadada acompañada de un bufido.

-Manny… por favor dinos que debemos hacer?-se dirigió a él esta vez Toothiana

En respuesta la luz lunar alumbro el suelo arrastrando a la superficie un pedestal el cual mostraba la elección de un nuevo guardián.

-Elegir un nuevo guardián?-Dudo Bunnymund

Pero en vez de mostrar una persona la punta de luz tomo forma de cuatros figuras sin ningún rasgo específico que los distinguiera de una persona común pero la luz también formo las gemas robadas con el símbolo de su elemento sobre ellas, lo desconcertante era que estas no estaban sobre el pedestal si no sobre las cabezas de los guardianes exceptuando a Jack.

-North, esto que significa- pregunto Jack sintiéndose algo excluido del asunto

Estaba a punto de responder cuando un estruendo los llamo, ante sus ojos la cosa as sorprendente que hayan visto pasaba frente a sus ojos, el hielo del invierno estaba desapareciendo.

-Pitch!, lo hizo –exclamo el de barba y melena albina.

Todos saben lo que significa

-Pitch está usando el poder de las estrellas, si las destruye el invierno y todas las estaciones podrían….-Toothiana pauso con miedo en su entrecortada voz.

-No!

-Jack?

-Me niego a que eso ocurra!-Jack salió volando por la ventana congelando todo a su paso, no dejaría que el invierno desapareciera, no dejaría que el gane!

-Que está haciendo?-Dijo Bunnymund mientras se asomaba por la misma ventana por la que salió el espíritu del invierno

-Está recuperando en Invierno?-dijo algo incrédula Tootiana al ver que las acciones del muchacho parecían tener el efecto deseado.

-QUE?!-Exclamo sorprendido North

-Dije que está recuperando en invierno-repitió el hada

- Está recuperando en Invierno?- repitió un pensativo North-recuperando en Invierno recuperando en Invierno recuperando en Invierno!-exclamo finalmente

-Se volvió loco-agrego el conejo

-IDEA!-grito extendiendo y apuntado con sus brazos al conejo

-Q-que..Estas haciendo, estas demente, siempre tienes que hacerlo así?-dijo un evidentemente asustado conejo por la repentina acción del otro.

-Manny quiere que busquemos y elijamos a los nuevos guardianes nosotros mismos, quiere que elijamos a alguien lleno de lo que ponemos en el mundo, alguien con asombro!-dedujo santa

-Con esperanza, sueños y memorias-complemento el hada encontrándole sentido a las palabras de su amigo.

Sandy parecía convencido también y en señal de aprobación levanto ambos pulgares.

-Mira genio solo un par de errores con tu plan como se supone que encontremos a alguien capaz de remplazar el poder de las gemas, todos los que creen en nosotros ahora son niños no importa si están llenos de asombro y esas cosas, SON NIÑOS! No podrán con lo que Pitch tiene entre manos.-reprocho el conejo

North empezaba a dudar cuando recibió una señal de aprobatoria de la luna, lo conocía a la perfección como el resto de ellos, la luna dejo de emanar su luz hacia los guardianes y volvió a la normalidad, para ellos era la obvia señal de que captaron a la perfección en mensaje.

-Ja! Te lo dije, Manny cree que existen seres que pueden hacerlo en este mundo pero no de esta época, cada uno tendrá que ir a buscar a alguien que cubra las características que necesitamos.-dijo eufóricamente el guardián más alto.

-Cuál es el plan?-dijo ya convencido el conejo

-Solo recuerden acaso no existió alguien cuyas hazañas los impresionaran?-North trataba de ayudarlos

Entonces Sandy dibujo sobre su cabeza un signo de exclamación mientras levantaba si índice derecho

-Ven Sandy comprende, ten amigo necesitaras esto- mando a llamar uno de los yetis que traía consigo un costal lleno de esferas transportadoras –Solo susúrrale a donde quieres ir

North se gano una mirada juzgadora de Sandy.

-Oh es cierto….sostenla firmemente y piensa el sitio…

El Sandman lo hizo e inmediatamente un portal se formo frente a ellos, con su arena formo una inmensa nube bajo sus pies en ella se adentro a su interior.

-Suerte…

x

x

x

Exhausto llego arrastrando los pies de regreso al castillo de Santa el chico de cabello blanco y sudadera cubierta de copos de nieve utilizo toda su energía en mantener el invierno intacto, solo pocos fueron espectadores de tan singular suceso, la mayoría ni tuvo tiempo de notarlo.

-Al fin llegaste- North se encontraba sentado observando el fuego de la chimenea. –Como te fue?

-Apenas y lo notaron… pero no durara por mucho…-respondió decaído

-No te preocupes –North se levanto de su silla y recargo su palma derecha sobre el hombro de Jack. –Ya sabemos cómo detener esto, solo necesitábamos un poco de tiempo y tu nos lo diste, descansa te lo mereces.

Gustoso aceptaría la oferta del santa hasta que noto la ausencia de algo.

-Y los demás?-pregunto el chico de ojos azules extrañado de no encontrar a sus compañeros con la situación actual, esperaba que más de uno le preguntara sobre la situación afuera o le agradecieran el mantener el invierno.

-Fueron a buscar lo que necesitamos-se limito a decir con un rostro semblante

-Por qué no fuiste con ellos?-

-Descuida yo ya tengo lo que necesitamos justo aquí….-retirando su palma del hombro salió de la sala dejando a un pensativo Jack, se sentía algo excluido y no le agradaba esperaba que el día de mañana todo fuera mejor.

x

x

x

Atravesó el portal que produjo la esfera mágica dada por North el pequeño hombre cubierto de brillante arena dorada transformo nuevamente la nube en la que estaba dándole la nueva forma de un antiguo avión individual, lo piloteo hasta un divisible castillo con un hermoso pueblo sobre el mar no sin pasar antes sobre una desolada torre perdida en el bosque, las múltiples banderas y adornos de soles dorados sobre tela purpura comenzaban a ser visibles en la distancia.

Estaba cerca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Nota: **

**En la version en ingles North a veces se refiere al hombre de la luna como "Manny" por si no sabian quien era en el fic.**

**Espero que les gustara!**


	2. Flower Gleam and Glow

**Hola aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero que sea de su agrado!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 1**

**Flower Gleam and Glow, The Lost Princess**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Se encontraba sentada en el ancho marco de una ventana una joven de 18 años aparentemente, tenia corto cabello castaño semioscuro y unos enormes ojos verdes esmeralda. Vestía un largo vestido rosa adornado de lazos y flores bordadas.

En su hombro tenía un camaleón, no era diferente a los demás reptiles de la zona, lo único sorprendente del animal era lo diminuto que era. El pequeño animal observaba atentamente como entre las manos de la joven sostenía ilusionada un hermoso vestido largo blanco.

-Pronto será el día!- decía mientras apretujaba mas la prenda contra su pecho mientras recordaba con anhelo a una persona.

Tock tock

-Rapunzel!- un llamado al otro lado de la puerta proveniente de una voz femenina la saco de sus pensamientos –Puedo pasar?-

-Claro que si madre!-contesto entusiasta la joven

La hermosa reina de cabello castaño y ojos verdes entro a la habitación encontrándose con la escena.

-Veo que esta emocionada-decía la reina al ver a la chica con el vestido, era casi una rutina entre ellas los últimos días.

-No lo puedo evitar, no puedo creer que por fin suceda, espere tanto por esto!

-hehe lo se cariño estoy tan feliz por ti aunque vayas a casarte con un ladrón…-la reina no sonaba contenta, después de todo le entregaría el tesoro de su vida a alguien que se había dedicado a tan vil profesión, ni ella ni el rey estaban seguros de esto pero estaba de por medio la felicidad de su única y recuperada hija, si eso era lo que deseaba no tenían otra opción mas que apoyarla.

-Eugene cambio el pasada queda en el pasado no?-dijo Raounzel al notar la molestia de su madre sobre el tema, si bien el desagrado que tenían sus padres por el ex -ladrón no era desconocida para ella

-Lo se, todo lo que queremos es que seas feliz-dicho esto tomo entre su mano la mejilla de la castaña –ve a dormir mañana tenemos que seguir con los preparativos

-Ah! Es verdad habrá linternas? Pero no se verán mucho en el día tal vez debamos casarnos de noche con la luz de la luna armonizando en..-seguía entusiasta

-calma, calma- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su hija –mañana lo haremos, ahora ve a dormir-ahora la reina usaba un tierno pero exigente tono maternal sonaba como si tratase con una niña pequeña

-Pero madre estoy tan emocionada no puedo dormir ahora-Rapunzel reprochaba como si de verdad se tratase de una niña pequeña

-trata- con una ligera risa la reina abandono la habitación apagando las velas que alumbraban la misma

La inquieta princesa seguía entusiasta en la oscuridad solo sosteniendo su vestido soñando despierta después de todo esa era la cualidad que tanto la caracterizaba.

No podía imaginar su vida sin aquel ladrón de ojos y cabello castaño, después de tanto tiempo le había dicho que si a sus propuestas de matrimonio, no es que no quisiera pasar el resto de su vida con el, era solo que tenía la esperanza de hacer algo diferente antes de aceptar tan importante compromiso.

Entonces miro la luna por su gran ventanal siempre tan grande y brillante, podía imaginarse el día especial que sería su boda incluso podía ver las linternas inundando el cielo con sus mágicas luces.

Estando así pensaba que nada podía salir mal.

-Eh? Que es eso?

Frente a la luna en el cielo oscurecido largos y gruesos hilos de lo que parecía ser alguna especie de arena aparecieron dispersándose en todas partes. Se asemejaba mucho a su propia cabellera dorada cuando esta se iluminaba con una canción.

-linternas?-dijo algo incrédula tratando de encontrar explicación alguna a este fenómeno

El pequeño camaleón la miro extrañado para luego negar con la cabeza

Saco su cuerpo lo mas que pudo de la ventana realmente era arena, brillante arena flotando en el cielo, por si no fuera ya extraño noto la segunda cosa más rara, nadie parecía percatarse del fenómeno.

-Pascal tu también las ves cierto?-sostuvo al camaleón en sus manos ente seguía mirándola extrañado y volvo a negar con su cabeza.

No sabía que la impulsaba pero el deseo de salir y tocarla con sus propias manos se apoderaba de ella debía saber si era real. Sin darle o buscarle sentido a todo salió corriendo sigilosamente de su habitación sin importarle que sus pies desnudos tocaran el frio suelo.

Cautelosamente salió del castillo evitando a la servidumbre y a los guardias, desde que sus padres recuperaron a su princesa perdida habían ordenado aumentar la seguridad impidiéndole salir con la misma libertad de antes- Si bien podía decir se sentía como si estuviera en la torre de nuevo.

La vida de Rapunzel ciertamente se volvió más feliz desde que dejo su torre y aunque ahora seguía prácticamente en la misma situación tenia la compañía de sus padres y su amado Eugene pero la joven soñadora no se sentía del todo satisfecha, deseaba seguir explorando, viajando a lugares lejanos.

Es por eso que aprovechaba los pequeños descuidos y ratos libres para salir siquiera a dar un paseo por su reino.

Ahí estaba en medio de la noche corriendo descalza por el reino, camuflajeandose en la oscuridad de la noche de los pocos transeúntes.

El noble Pascal se aferro a su hombro impidiendo que fuera sola, no sabía lo que sucedía pero no dejaría a su compañera fiel exponerse sola el pequeño camaleón había demostrado ser lo suficiente valiente y capaz de defender a la princesa.

Rapunzel seguía deambulando las calles desérticas cuando visualizo a una pequeña niña pelirroja con un singular peinado que consistía en cinco trenzas largas cada una apuntando en dirección diferente.

La princesa perdida reconoció a la niña era la misma que le ayudo su larga cabellera, pero por que estaba sola a media noche?

La pequeña tenia la mirada perdida en el cielo no se percataba de la presencia de la castaña. Rapunzel solo pudo deducir una cosa.

-Tú también puedes verlo?- pregunto dudosa la princesa

La niña sin darle importancia solo asintió con la cabeza. –Es el hombre de arena- dijo la pelirroja

- El hombre de arena?

-Es el que se encarga de esparcir los sueños con su arena mágica- dijo la pequeña como si fuera lo más obvio

-Por que solo nosotras podemos verlo? Pregunto la castaña

La niña solo se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando del espectáculo.

Pascal que estaba atento a la platica solo les dedicaba miradas cuestionantes.

-Que haces aquí sola?-Rapunzel decidió dejar por un rato el tema de la "arena flotante" y pensó en llevar a la chica a su casa, aunque era un reino pacifico aun quedaban algunos ladrones vagando por la misma.

-Vengo aquí cada noche esperando a que aparezca, creo que vive en el bosque

Entonces Rapunzel lo noto también, la arena provenía del bosque en las afueras del reino. No era un camino largo podría ir y regresar sin que nadie lo notara.

-regresa a casa pequeña, me tengo que ir…-Rapunzel esperaba que la chica la obedeciera pero su mirada ligeramente traviesa le decía lo contrario

-Iras a verlo no?- la pelirroja lo había adivinado

-No-esperaba que son eso volviera-iré a casa, a mi casa, tu deberías hacer lo mismo-pero la chiquilla no parecía convencida

La castaña dio un pesado suspiro-Solo ve a casa si?- antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a esa mirada curiosa Rapunzel corrió en dirección al bosque, pensó en buscar a Maximus para ir más rápido pero descarto la idea al recordar que el caballo era uno de los mas protectores hacia ella, de ninguna manera la llevaría al bosque a estas horas.

X

X

X

Después de varios minutos caminando finalmente llego al bosque, siguiendo la misteriosa luz y evitando cualquier animal peligroso, a paso cauteloso seguía avanzando.

Pascal más de una vez había jalado de su ropa persuadiéndola a regresar, cualquier intento resultaba inútil.

Solo quedaba un tramo más y llegaría, podría saber que era.

Cuando por fin llego solo unas cuantas ramas con enormes hojas le impedían la vista a su objetivo, su mano temblorosa decidió quitarlas del camino con un suave movimiento. Su corazón latía agitadamente pero todo se calmo repentinamente al quietar los impedimentos y encontrarse con la decepcionante nada.

-Es el hombre de arena!- se escucho una voz infantil llena de sorpresa

-Como llegaste aquí?- cuestiono Rapunzel al reconocer a la pequeña pelirroja del reino

-Viniste a ver al Sandaman así que te seguí-decía algo avergonzada la pequeña, la niña miro a la nada con la mirada más asombrada que la castaña había visto.- Es el.. es el hombre de arena!-la pequeña se entusiasmo corriendo hasta un enorme árbol

-Que?

-Acaso tu no puedes verlo?-esta vez pregunto la pelirroja algo confundida-mira arriba en las ramas gruesas

Pero Raounzel no podía ver nada , parecía que aquel árbol producía la arena a su vista. No podía ver nada fuera de lo común excepto una enorme serpiente de colores inusuales sus ojos se agrandaron con horror al ver al animal arrastrándose cerca de la niña.

-No te muevas!-fue lo único que se le ocurría estaba entrando en pánico al ver como la serpiente amenazaba con atacar a la pequeña, esperaba que si esta se quedaba quieta la serpiente pasara de largo.

Por otra parte la pequeña pelirroja se asusto un poco al ver la repentina acción de la princesa, su mirada se dirigía hacia su espalda, al árbol específicamente. Asustada por puro reflejo natural decidió encarar a lo que estuviera atrás de ella, encontrándose con la enorme serpiente.

La serpiente sintiéndose amenazada con tan brusco acto instintivamente se dispuso a atacar a la niña.

-No!-Rapunzel dejo escapar un grito aterrorizado por instinto también corrió hasta la pequeña y cubrió su espalda con su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo poco a poco empezó a adormecerse, sus parpados pesaban y su hombro dolía. Antes de perder por completo la conciencia grabo en su memoria por última vez la hermosa arena dorada del cielo.

Sus ojos se cerraron por completo.

X

X

X

El reino estaba de luto su preciada princesa se había ido, la perdieron esta vez para siempre, para cuando los guardias llegaron al bosque era demasiado tarde era un hecho la perdida aunque no pudieron recuperar su cuerpo solo les basto con el testimonio de una pequeña pelirroja que llego al reino rogando por ayuda.

Construyeron un pequeño altar frente al azulejo que tenia grabada la imagen de la familia, personas de todas las edades se acercaban para dejar como ultimo regalo a su princesa perdida una flor y una vela encendida en señal de despedida.

Los reyes miraban desde el balcón de su palacio su reino entero, volvió a parecer triste y deprimente como lo fue tantos años atrás incluso había perdido sus colores.

A la vista de la reina pudo contemplar que frente al altar de su primogénita se encontraba una figura inmóvil, solo podía pertenecerle al ladrón que su hija amo tanto.

Flynn Rider había estado en ese sitio desde que le informaron la noticia, su bella flor incandescente había muerto y no estuvo con ella para protegerla, en su pecho el vacío dejado por la princesa era incontrolable estando ahí en ese lugar los recuerdo amenazaban con invadir su mente desde el día que entro a su torre hasta el momento en el que ambos bailaron al atardecer en esa misma plaza.

Bellos recuerdos que nunca más revivirían.

Y como si el cielo supiera el lamentable suceso el color gris que lo pintaba se amenazaba con volverse agua. Las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer obligando a más de uno retirarse.

El ladrón no se inmuto ante las gotas que aterrizaban sobre sus hombros y espalda, las gotas de agua caían entre sus pies solo el sabría que estas no provenían del cielo.

X

X

X

El oscuro cielo de la noche había despertado, la lluvia había cesado y con una última señal de eterna despedida el cielo resplandecía alumbrado por miles de linternas flotantes.

Con una hermosa armonía los capullos cerrados de las flores comenzaron a emanar luz en su interior, era tanta que se acumulaba dentro de ellas obligándolas a abrirse dejando escapar sus destellos dorados.

Estos volaban entre el bosque desierto acumulándose frente al mismo árbol que presencio la muerte de la princesa. Todo el resplandor acumulado por las abundantes flores empezó a formar la silueta de un enorme capullo.

Este al igual que las diminutas flores al no poder contener lo que tenía en su interior se obligo a abrirse dejando al expuesto su hermosa figura, era una réplica más grande de la flor dorada que dio vida a Rapunzel.

En su centro la resplandeciente luz color oro emanaba con más fuerza esta se extendió dejando ver la delgada figura de una joven con larga cabellera dorada.

Sus definidas facciones delicadas hacían juego con sus enormes ojos verdes y nariz respingada. Seguia vistiendo un vestido rosa con encajes, lo más destacable de la chica era su vasta melena color oro, tan larga que llegaba hasta las plantas de sus pies y se enrollaba en los mismos.

La flor sobre la que estaba desapareció dando por terminada su tarea.

-Rapunzel-una susurrante voz se hizo perceptible.

La chica juraría que aquella voz provenía de la luna, seguramente lo había notado antes pero ahora estaba más que segura. La luna era tan hermosa, brillante y llena de vida no tenia recuerdo alguno del por que estaba ahí en realidad no tenia memoria alguna solo sabia que estaba ahí y ya.

En su vacía mente no tenía intención alguna de moverse a lugar alguno solo estaba de pie ahí mirando la luna. Por el rabillo de su ojo vio las linternas flotando en conjunto casi podían rivalizar en belleza con la luna.

Deseaba ir al lugar de donde provenían dando un inconsciente paso en falso haciéndole caer al césped, dio un vistazo rápido, su pie estaba atrapado en su propio cabello.

Cualquier intento de librarse era inútil entre mas luchaba mas se enredaba con este. Las flores espectadoras sintieron compasión por ella y emanaron brillo a otra vez esta vez sus pequeñas luces se juntaron en el cabello de la chica.

Rapunzel asombrada quedo inmóvil en el acto dejando solo que estas hicieran su trabajo, las luces se movían de un lado hacia otro sosteniendo su melena, en cuestión de minutos su cabello se vio notablemente reducido peinado en una enorme trenza, su cabello seguía rozando sus tobillos pero ahora podía moverse libremente.

Las luces parecían que admiraban su trabajo, algo insatisfechas recogieron algunas flores marchitas y caídas del bosque y las pusieron en toda la trenza, al contacto con los mechones rubios recobraron sus colores y su vida misma.

-Gracias- dijo encantada la joven admirando el trabajo.

Las luces satisfechas volvieron a sus respectivas flores escondiendo cualquier rastro mágico en el bosque.

Estaba lista para partir aunque se sentía más bien como si regresara, miro el bosque por última vez estaba confusa y a la vez aterrada de salir de su zona de seguridad.

Un tintineante sonido resonó en el sitio la chica giro rápidamente para encarar al provocador de aquel liviano sonido. Su rostro finalmente se lleno de asombro , en sus ojos se reflejaba la cosa más impresionante a su parecer.

Era un hombre de baja estatura, cabello peinado con singulares puntas y una noble expresión en su rostro, lo más impresionante de que encontraba en ese hombre era el peculiar tono de su piel no tenia recuerdos pero su sentido común le decía que eso no era normal.

Arena dorada resplandeciente se acumulo lentamente a su alrededor, Rapunzel pudo notar que su ropa estaba hecha de la misma arena.

El hombrecito formo con su arena un sombrero sobre su cabeza con su mano derecha lo levanto sobre la misma era su forma de presentarse.

Una sonrisa ilusionada se formo en el rostro de la ahora rubia. –Sandman?

Sandy asintió entusiasmadamente, le extendió su mano mientras formaba una nube con arena mágica.

-Quieres que vaya contigo?- dijo la chica tratando de adivinar los gestos del hombre de arena.

Este nuevamente asintió.

Sin duda alguna tomo su mano y subió a la nube, el sandman la elevo por los cielos volando en dirección al reino.

Volando sobre este podía admirar las linternas en todo su esplendor desde todos los puntos de vistas posibles, la sensación de volar era asombrosa.

-Podemos bajar? Pregunto la joven esperando ver de más cerca el sitio vagamente familiar.

El sandman en respuesta descendió, la joven no perdió oportunidad y bajo sus pies desnudos al empedrado corrió hasta las personas que estaban en la plaza.

-Hola!-saludaba energéticamente a la multitud pero no tenia respuesta de ninguno.

Estaba distraída caminando acercándose cada vez mas a la multitud que no noto que un señor de edad ya avanzada estaba a punto de chocar con ella. En su lugar el hombre solo paso atravesando a la rubia.

Asustada sintiendo un vacio desgarrador en su pecho retrocedió, miro a Sandy en busca de respuesta el cual solo la miro decaídamente.

Rapunzel noto que nadie los notaba, no podían verlos. Todo rasgo de felicidad empezaba a perecer buscando consuelo se abrazo a si misma, Sandy la miro repentinamente y trato de llamar su atención.

La consiguió al ver reaccionar a la joven, esto era nuevo, el sandman señalo su hombro y luego la señalo a ella.

Captando el mensaje de inmediato miro su propio hombro y vio un reptil pequeño y verdoso trepando por el mismo.

El animal se veía asustado la miraba con ojos incrédulos.

-Que haces aquí amiguito, tu puedes verme?

El animal aun en su asombro con la boca semiabierta asintió, lo sintió era real y ella estaba ahí, la vio inerte en el bosque y aun así estaban justos en esa situación. Pascal no perdió tiempo y restregó su cara en la mejilla de la rubia era su forma de demostrar afecto.

-hahaha, basta hace cosquillas- una risa traviesa se formo en la princesa.

Sandy sentía que ya era hora de partir así que le extendió su mano una vez mas dándole a entender que jamás volverían.

Rapunzel estaba indecisa una parte de ella no quería partir pero no tenia caso quedarse si nadie podía verla al menos con el hombre de arena no estaría sola así que tomo su mano lista para partir una vez más.

Un último fragmento de memoria se hizo presente.

-Espera tengo que ver algo-la chica corrió nuevamente hacia la multitud y admiro el azulejo con la imagen del la familia real y al hombre castaño que aun permanecía junto a el. Se miraba triste que hasta se podía contagiar con el. De nuevo sintió un desgarre en su pecho, no deseaba verlo así, miro que en el piso entre sus zapatos aun caían gotas de agua sin saber como hizo que de estas brotara una flor dorada y hermosa como ninguna, tuvo el efecto deseado y el hombre la miro nostálgico y maravillado.

Limpio sus lagrimas y acaricio la flor entre sus manos sabia que ella no quería verlo triste.

Rapunzel satisfecha subió a la nube con Sandy el cual saco de entre sus ropas una esfera, las sostuvo entre su mano firmemente y en la esfera apareció una réplica en miniatura del castillo de santa al lanzarla apareció un portal conformado de una gran gama de colores.

La rubia se aferro al brazo de Sandy.-Vamos.-dijo decidida y Sandy se adentro a el desapareciendo de ese lugar para siempre.

-Que miras pequeña?-le pregunto una anciana a la pequeña pelirroja con cinco trenzas.

-El hombre de arena y la princesa perdida…

-Ven cariño ya es hora de dormir…- la anciana se llevo a la pequeña aun dejándola soñar despierta..

X

X

X

Aterrizo entre saltos una vez que fue expulsado por el portal con su nariz trato de percibir el aroma deseado.

Estaba cierto, Bunnymund corrió en cuatro patas dando pequeños saltos en el proceso atravesando una extraña formación circular hecha con gigantescas y bien formadas rocas. El sonido de las gaitas se hacía cada vez más perceptible con cada avance.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ojala que les haya gustado **

**estaba considerando la idea de agregar parejas al fic, Jackunzel es la unica que he considerado les gustaria que agregara alguna en particular?**

**Kisaki ****gracias por los reviews no sabes cuanto los aprecio y cuanto me inspiran a seguir.**

**Fenrir gracias por tu review me esforzare por terminar este fic, te comprendo he visto muchos fics asombrosos de estos cuatro y solo llegan a publicar maximo cinco capitulos y ya, tratare que este no sea asi n.n**

**por el momento me despido**

**bye!**


	3. Noble Maiden Fair

**Holi! aqui aprovechando la falta de productividad, las vacaciones y este tiempo de pascua les dejo nuevo cap! :D**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 2 **

**Noble Maiden Fair**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Habían pasado un par de años después de aquel extraño suceso vivido por la princesa de Dunbroch y su madre la reina, parecía que todo lo sucedido solo fuera un extraño sueño compartido que alguna vez tuvieron pero dejando la valiosa lección aprendida.

La reina Elionor se encontraba bordando en su telar otra hermosa imagen de su familia unida su alto-robusto esposo, su única hija, y sus traviesos hermanos trillizos que día a día se las ingeniaban para provocar un nuevo tipo de susto diferente en su pobre nana Maudie. A pesar del tiempo ninguno habia cambiado fisicamente como se esperaba.

Merida estaba en camino a convertirse en una prodigiosa heredera al trono con ahora 18 años, a pesar de no tener interés alguno en el matrimonio su reino entero sabia que la futura reina se las apañaría bien aun si no tenia marido.

-Y esto es lo único que necesitas saber para reinar con sabiduría- el rey Fergus dio unas palmadas sobre la espalda de la joven pelirroja con cabellera fina y rizos abundantes. El rey se ofreció a enseñarle a su primogénita todo lo necesario para su futura sucesión a la corona. -Entonces que aprendimos hoy?-

-Si alguien desobedece o se niega a cumplir una orden-respondía con un tono algo tedioso la princesa- lo golpeas con el puño en la cara

-Perfecto! Aprendiendo bien esto no tendrás ningún problema. -Fergus lucia orgulloso de su hija si bien antes no la había tomado en cuenta para heredar el mando las cosas habían cambiado y no podía confiarle el trono a nadie as que a ella.

-Fergus!- la reina Elionor que termino de bordar se había quedado observando la escena desde la distancia, algo indignada bajo las escaleras del salón principal.-Eso no es lo que Merida necesita aprender, una próxima reina debe aprender a gobernar con elegancia y no como un bárbaro.

-Hasta una reina necesita saber pelear como un bárbaro.-le respondió el pelirrojo mientras le daba una palmada al final de la cintura de la reina.

-Fergus!-respondió con una leve risa la castaña

Merida miraba con algo de desagrado la escena así que salió del salón para dejarlos solos con sus cosas, se daría su merecido descanso, subió a su fiel caballo Angus y cabalgo hasta adentrase por completo al bosque y como los viejos tiempos apunto con su arco y flecha a los distintos blancos esparcidos por los arboles.

Aun cuando disfrutaba los momentos así su vida comenzaba a tonarse demasiada cotidiana para su gusto, algo en ella demandaba por más.

Seguía cabalgando explorando los bosques y admirando su belleza, paso cerca de la casa de la bruja solo para averiguar que su casa seguía vacía, después de lo sucedido algo le decía que no volvería en mucho tiempo.

A unos escasos centímetros cerca de la princesa en los espesos arbustos pequeñas sombras se desplazaban de un lado a otro torpemente una de ellas tropezó con una de las raíces del arbusto haciendo que el resto del arbusto se sacudiera.

-Que fue eso? Lo viste también Angus?-Merida se giro rápidamente al notar el movimiento.

Angus solo relincho en respuesta.

-Sera un animal?-la pelirroja bajo del caballo y camino sigilosamente hacia el arbusto, apartando sus hojas con el mismo cuidado, para su alivio no se encontró con nada.-Tal vez solo fue mi imaginación.

Aun con las manos explorando el arbusto una de las sombras paso frente a ella escondiéndose entre la vegetación.

-Ahhh!-la pelirroja chillo al ver a la pequeña silueta.

Esta sorprendida también corrió en círculos solo para terminar expuesto fuera de su escondite.

-Un fuego fatuo?-se pregunto extrañada pero descarto su idea al ver al singular huevo colorido con pequeñas patas.

Para su mala suerte choco con una de las patas de Angus provocando que cayera, sus pequeñas piernas no lograban tocar el piso por lo que quedo ahí tendido tratando de levantarse.

Indecisa y algo curiosa trato de tomar el huevo entre sus manos, al contacto con el roce de sus dedos la magia que había en él se esfumo sus peculiares piernas desaparecieron quedando entre sus manos un huevo de colores común y corriente.

-Es un huevo…

El caballo curioso acerco su hocico para sorpresa de Merida este le dio un pequeño mordisco y lo trago.

-Angus!- recrimino la pelirroja no puedes comerlo! Bueno ya lo hiciste pero no debiste estaba vivo.

El caballo solo relincho nuevamente.

Merida miro de lo que quedaba del huevo, no era de ningún animal que ella conociera su relleno café y solido le hacían dudar pero al ver la expresión del caballo también le dio un mordisco. Su sabor era dulce, sintió un poco de culpa al recordar que hace unos segundos estaba vivo, guardaría lo que quedaba para contarle la historia a sus hermanos y tal vez a sus padres aunque estos podían volverse algo escépticos con respecto a ese tipo cosas.

Regreso cabalgando por el bosque cuando se encontró a sus hermanos con varios artefactos, seguro que planeaban una de las suyas, por más ingeniosos que pudieran llegar a ser seguían siendo pequeños Merida como su hermana mayor era su obligación mantenerlos a salvo en especial en esta ocasión que ocupaban materiales peligrosos como fuego.

-Que hacen enanos?-la repentina intromisión de la pelirroja sorprendió a los tres chicos que trataron en balde esconder su nueva travesura.-Que piensan hacerle a Maudie esta vez?

Como era usual en ellos los tres solo respondieron con señas que solo los cuatro podían descifrar.

Grrrr

-Escucharon eso?

Un gruñido familiar alerto a la chica

A la distancia pudieron identificar a un oso salvaje, no eran comunes en esa zona pero este lucia desorientado y bastante asustado dispuesto a atacar, para su mala fortuna estaba acercándose.

-Chicos suban a Angus ahora-Merida coloco una fleca en su arco preparándose para el ataque si era necesario.

Los tres obedecieron a su hermana mayor olvidando sus pertenencias en el césped.

El oso se percato de su presencia asustado, Merida se quedo petrificada por unos segundos al igual que el oso procurando no ser atacado por el otro.

Estaba a punto de subir al lomo de Angus moviéndose lentamente, el oso por su parte retrocedió también todo habría salido bien de no ser por la pata del oso que alcanzo el fuego prendido por los trillizos, la enorme bestia entro en pánico, su pata dejo el fuego caer sobre el piso con hojas secas que a su contacto se encendieron rápidamente.

El fuego se propagaba velozmente el oso aun mas asustado en un intento desesperado por escapar corrió en dirección a Merida y los trillizos, no los ataco pero asusto a Angus quien escapo de las llamas también mientras que Merida en el brusco empujón por parte del oso golpeo su cabeza con una roca quedando inconsciente.

Los pequeños trillizos confundidos miraban como se alejaban mientras se consumía en llamas el lugar.

X

X

X

El rey Fergus buscaba desesperadamente por los escombros del lugar cualquier rastro de su hija, cualquier esperanza era nula.

-Señor!-uno de los guardias del castillo le entregaron al rey un carbonizado arco quedando lo suficiente reconocible para el rey y su familia.

-MERIDA!- un grito de dolor escapo de la garganta del rey perdiéndose en el bosque siendo solo audible para los que presenciaban la escena.

X

X

X

El fuego seguía consumiendo el bosque en el corazón del mismo donde había muerto la princesa se encontraba un montón de brasas, era un montón considerablemente grande la incandescencia que emitía aun era fuerte.

Estas siendo solo una pila a punto de extinguirse volvieron a encender y emanar una potente llamarada, entre el danzante fuego las brasas que servían como base comenzaron a moverse desde el interior de la pila.

De ellas se levanto una figura femenina bien definida su cabello color atardecer rebeldemente rizado bailaba al compas del fuego era una total armonía entre ambos, su cuerpo con cada movimiento y roce entre el producía una ligera capa de ceniza ardiente solo podía compararse con el brillo de las ascuas de carbón. Vestía un vestido corto verde esmeralda el dobladillo había sido consumido en llamas dejándolo a la misma altura bajo sus rodillas dejando ver unos botines negros.

-Merida-

Merida estaba confusa, su cabeza pesaba y tenía la mente en blanco ya había anochecido por lo que admirar la hermosa luna resultaba ser la cosa más impresionante que la joven hubiera visto, algo en ella le decía que todo estaría bien.

La joven aturdida miro a su alrededor como todo a su alrededor se consumía el llamas incluso ella misma, deseando salir de las llamas intento con sus manos apartarlas, increíblemente tuvo el resultado deseado, las llamas como si la obedecieran se partieron en dos dejándola salir extinguiéndose al momento en el que la pelirroja abandono cualquier contacto.

Sintiendo lastima por el lugar deseando probar cada cosa de esa nueva habilidad, la princesa Merida levanto ligeramente sus antebrazos con las palmas extendidas, de inmediato las llamas se detuvieron en su labor de consumir todo y fueron arrastradas hacia el cielo.

En conjunto formaron una gran bola del incandescente elemento, Merida cerró ambas palmas extinguiendo el fuego por completo.

Todo fuego desapareció a excepción de una pequeña bola de fuego azul que parecía tener vida propia esta se poso sobre un árbol.

-Veo que sabes cómo dominar eso-frente de ella una voz misteriosa capto su atención, el nuevo individuo se escondía entre los arboles específicamente detrás de uno el mismo en el que estaba el fuego fatuo.

-Quien eres?, muéstrate!-demando la princesa

-Relájate, solo vengo a cumplir con una tarea. Es impresionante lo que lograste hacer con el fuego. -dijo mostrándose la alta figura de un conejo color ceniza.-Este caminaba sobre dos patas y cargaba sobre sus patas un boomerang

La pelirroja lo miraba con asombro mal disimulado, no recordaba nada pero podía jurar que eso no era normal.

Entra las patas del conejo salió corriendo hacia la pelirroja un huevo decorado con hermosos trazos de pequeñas llamas, al primer contacto con la mano de la joven este quedo inmóvil para su sorpresa.

-Quien eres como haces esto- dijo la chica enfatizando el huevo en su mano.

-Dudo que me conozcas pero soy Bunnymund en conejo de pascua.

-Que haces aquí' porque estoy yo aquí?

-Cálmate como te dije vengo en una misión y esa te involucra.

-A mi?

-Merida tu vas a convertirte en un guardián necesito que vengas conmigo.-dijo serenamente el conejo

-Ni sueñes que iré contigo necesito quedarme aquí-dijo la chica sintiendo un profundo rechazo a la idea de abandonar el sitio, algo se lo impedía.

-No tiene caso que te quedes, te necesitamos y aquí nadie puede verte.

-Q-que?- y como si quisieran mostrarle un hombre llego corriendo atravesando a la joven, el hombre levanto del chamuscado césped un arco lo miro con pesar y camino lentamente de regreso no sin antes examinar el lugar por última vez.

-Te lo dije…

Merida sujetaba fuertemente su pecho, aquel suceso le arrebato el aliento, ahora la idea de ir con el conejo resultaba tentadora, estaba completamente sola y confusa así no se sentía capaz de abandonar ese sitio y si el conejo había aparecido justo en ese lugar sabiendo su nombre no podía ser algo malo, debía ir con el si quería salir de esa.

-Está bien… iré contigo-dijo decidida

-Muy bien, llévanos al polo norte-el conejo le susurro a una esfera de cristal que dibujaba un castillo en su interior, siempre había preferido sus túneles pero su destino estaba por mucho más lejano de sus límites al lanzar la esfera el portal apareció de inmediato.-Entra ahí.

Merida miro curiosa el extraño portal que apareció frente a ellos, miro por última vez el lugar y el huevo que sostenía en sus manos, justo donde el hombre tomo el arco también había un carcaj lleno de flechas, su instinto le ordeno dejar el huevo ahí esperando que alguien lo encontrara. Sin más entro al portal abandonando todo para siempre, el conejo entro después de ella, el portal se cerró impidiéndole volver.

Detrás de un árbol una última silueta que los había estando observando se hizo visible, no era muy alta pero era conocida.

-Buen viaje princesa, tal vez nuestros caminos se crucen otra vez-dijo una anciana de baja estatura con cabello canoso y grandes ojos-Vamos inútil avanza de una vez.- dijo mientras golpeaba a un ave con una escoba

-ARRGHHH!- un estrepitoso quejido de cuervo se hizo audible en el desolado lugar.

X

X

x

El hada de los dientes salió volando de un portal seguida de cinco pequeñas hadas con apariencia similar a las suyas, volaban en conjunto hasta que una se separo de ellas y se adentro a una de las moradas de madera.

Cuando regreso a la formación sostenía entre sus pequeñas manos un diente amarillento con varias manchas en el.

-De donde sacaste eso?-pregunto Tooth con algo de repudio.

La pequeña hada miro confusa a Toothiana produciendo un sonido similar al de las aves.

-Como que lo encontraste, Aquí no hacemos eso, hoy tenemos una misión distinta verdad señoritas.

El resto de las hadas asintieron aun en formación.

-Vamos falta poco- las seis hadas volaron sobre una pequeña isla donde abundaban las casas de madera con figuras talladas en forma de dragón.

Seguramente por la mañana un vikingo asustado descubriría bajo su almohada un reluciente centavo y un diente menos en su dentadura.

**xxxxxxx**

**Disfruten sus vacaciones a los que las tienen y feliz pascua aunque el conejo no llegue por esto rumbos :(**

**Espero que les gustara!**


	4. The Dragon Whisperer

**Disfrutenlo :)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 3**

**The Dragon Whisperer**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El bello amanecer soleado se hizo presente en la antigua isla de Berk, el cielo despejado dejaba al descubierto las majestuosas siluetas de dragones que volaban por el mismo.

Exponiendo su rostro a los primeros rayos de sol un joven castaño con abundantes pecas en el rostro se obligo a despertar de su sueño.

Tock tock tock

Uno fuerte sonido de golpes sobre la madera fueron la señal definitiva que obligaron al chico a salir de su cómodo descanso, tomo su casco vikingo y lo puso sobre su cabeza, salió de su casa al prever de donde se originaban los golpes.

-Buenos días! Señor mandón!-dijo Hiccup al ver a su preciado amigo dragón sobre el tejado de la casa.

Este al ver al vikingo le dedico una serie de gruñidos amigables, Hiccup jugueteando se los devolvió.

-Vamos Toothless ya podemos ir a pasear.-el castaño se monto en el lomo del dragón negro, el de escamas negras entusiasmado alzo el vuelo lo más rápido posible.

-Hiccup!-una voz familiar los detuvo en seco

-Papá, que ocurre?-Pregunto el chico al reconocer a el enorme hombre de abundante barba pelirroja que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Hijo ya han pasado varios meses desde que derrotaste a esa bestia y tu progreso no deja de avanzar debí dártelo desde que recuperaste el conocimiento pero ahora es todo tuyo- el fornido hombre dejo un paquete envuelto de tela sobre las manos de Hiccup.

-Puedo abrirlo?-en respuesta Stoick solo asintió mirándolo con una gentil sonrisa.

En su interior había aparentemente ropa hecha posiblemente de cuero se trataba de una especie de armadura negra que se encargaba de cubrir la zona pectoral el resto de la prenda parecía estar elaborada con escamas de dragón color carmesí como el fuego solo esa prenda sobresalía del resto las cuales eran exactamente iguales a las que vestía el muchacho en esos momentos, las ropas eran evidentemente grandes como para que el castaño las usara.

-Tu madre las hizo, esperaba dártelas en tu cumpleaños.

Hiccup analizaba las prendas-A que edad pensaba dármelas a los 20?

-No…a los 10…esperábamos que a esa edad fueras más alto…-dijo algo avergonzado el pelirrojo –Pero aun puedes ocuparlas no?, digo un héroe tan respetado como tu debería vestir como tal no crees-decía Stoick sin el mismo estar convencido de esas palabras, su hijo había logrado hacer impresionantes cosas como derrotar a enormes dragones del tamaño de montañas o montar bestias aladas feroces pero eso no restaba el hecho de que Hiccup fuera tan pequeño y frágil su pierna de metal era en parte una prueba de ello.

Sin contar el hecho de que el pelirrojo ya había perdido la esperanza de que su hijo a sus 16 años creciera mas.

-Oh si claro, por supuesto con unos pequeños ajustes me quedara perfecto-decía el castaño con convencimiento mal disimulado.

-Bueno hijo me voy, si necesitas algo estaré con Gobber en el gran salón preparando las provisiones para el invierno.

-Está bien, bueno Toothless vámonos-el castaño envolvió las prendas nuevamente en la tela y metió el paquete dentro de un morral que colgaba en su hombro.

Sobrevolaron por la aldea un rato, pasaron por la academia de dragones a echar un vistazo rápido, en el se encontraron con que no estaba vacío.

Se encontraban sus amigos reunidos ahí poniéndole mucha atención al rubio Tuffnuff eso si que era una novedad.

-Se los juro antes de dormir aun tenía mi diente flojo por el golpe que me dio Ruff y cuando desperté había desaparecido.

-Tal vez te lo tragaste hahaha "Brutacio"-Dijo su melliza Ruffnuff burlándose de el

-A quien le estas llamando Brutacio, tu "Brutilda"-dijo ofendido el rubio

-Ahora si te ganaste mi pie en tu cara!-respondió la vikinga abalanzándose sobre su hermano

-Que les pasa ahora?-Pregunto Hiccup incorporándose a la conversación

-Cosas de gemelos tu sabes, a Tuffnuff se le cayó un diente y cree que Ruffnuff se lo robo han estado peleando desde que llegamos.-dijo una harta Astrid

-Pero mira, Tuffnuff dijo que encontró esto bajo su almohada, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que pueda ser. -Fishlegs dejo sobre las manos de Hiccup una pieza d metal plana con forma circular con varios garabatos grabados en el todo junto a un rostro también en el. En resumen un centavo.

-Y esto?-se cuestiono el castaño sosteniendo el centavo entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, -como lograron grabar en este metal esta imagen-

-No lo sé pero hicieron un magnífico trabajo no crees?-dijo Fishlegs fascinado por el peculiar objeto

-Debo admitir que si-aun para un experto como Hiccup en cuanto se trataba de blandir cosas con el metal aun para el resultaba imposible realizar ese tipo de objetos tan perfectamente detallados.

-Iras hoy a algún lugar en especial?-pregunto Astrid para dejar a un lado el fascinante tema de la moneda.

-Lo usual, Toothless y yo iremos a dar un paseo rápido llegaremos enseguida.-contesto el castaño con algo de mentiras ya que planeaba dar más que un paseo, deseaba explorar las misteriosas islas desiertas que había cerca, desde la caída de muerte roja el vikingo castaño se había ganado un poco mas de respeto pero ciertamente siendo el eso no podía durar para siempre era cuestión de tiempo para que las burlas y ofensas contra su persona volvieran a hacerse presentes. Por eso una parte del deseaba escapar el mayor tiempo posible de su realidad y encontrar aventuras en ellas en compañía de su único amigo leal, Toothless.

-Ok, nosotros iremos a practicar con los dragones un poco, bueno si Ruffnuff y Tuffnuff nos lo permiten. -respondió la rubia ojiazul.

-Entonces los alcanzare luego. – Dijo nada mas el castaño para subir en el lomo del furia nocturna y partir.

-Veamos Toothless a donde quieres ir hoy.

Otra serie de gruñidos salió por parte del dragón.

-Por el norte entonces-dijo interpretando la respuesta el de ojos verdes.

X

X

X

Después de un par de horas en el aire encontraron una isla desierta sin rasgo aparente de ser descubierta.

-Veamos que tenemos aquí amigo.

Descendieron a la desolada tierra a explorar más de cerca, Toothless estaba a la defensiva por cualquier cosa que pudiera sorprenderlos y atacar al débil chico. Mientras Hiccup examinaba cada pequeña cosa con fascinación mientras trazaba un pequeño mapa en su libreta especial.

-Que es esto-dijo el castaño al descubrir una moneda igual a la de Tuffnuff en ese piso, la tomo entre sus manos para examinarla. –Que son estas cosas, mira ahí hay mas-ambos se dirigieron hasta un par de monedas más.

Hiccup seguía analizándolas tanto que no noto el singular movimiento de orejas que hizo su amigo, estaba percibiendo algo una posible amenaza cerca.

Grrrr grrrr

Toothless gruñía para captar la atención de su jinete lo cual dio un rápido resultado.

-Que sucede?

El dragón hizo una seña utilizando su cabeza un lenguaje que solo ambos entendían.

-Está bien amigo, salgamos de aquí.-el castaño subió de inmediato al lomo del dragón, este de inmediato alzo el vuelo bruscamente-tranquilo amigo-se quejo Hiccup al no tener el suficiente tiempo para sostenerse bien.

Al parecer el de escamas negras no había errado, tan pronto como despegaron un enorme dragón albino emergió de la tierra con la única prioridad de devorar al par.

-Un Grito mortal!-dijo al reconocer a la bestia

El enorme dragón albino de ojos rojos persiguió insistentemente al jinete y su dragón, Toothless por su cuenta trataba de evadir a la bestia.

Todo marchaba bien creían que lo lograría pero la bestia perdía la paciencia con un último intento arrojo sus filosas púas hacia ellos, el furia nocturna se las ingenio para evadirlas y emprendió el vuelo dejándolo completamente atrás.

Sin percatarse de que ese último ataque planeaba arrebatar la vida del dragón, entre esa delgada línea de vida y muerte se interponía la cosa mas preciada del furia nocturna.

Pasaron horas de vuelta volando hasta que el joven vikingo le dio la orden a su dragón de despegar sobre unas isla pequeña sobre el mar.

-Perdón amigo pero no lo lograre-la voz de Hiccup estaba temblorosa, su mano se aparto de su costilla dejando ver una herida sangrante provocada por el último ataque del grito mortal.-Cuando no vuelva seguramente vendrán por ti hasta entonces aguanta-su voz entrecortada y jadeante se hacía imperceptible.

Gracias por todo….

El furia nocturna gruño fuertemente al no ver al chico abrir sus ojos una vez más.

X

X

x

El clima en esa zona se volvía inestable una gran tormenta amenazaba con arrasar en el lugar, las ráfagas de viento iban en direcciones contrariadas chocaban entre ellas continuamente, después de armonizarse bailaban fluidamente en forma circulatoria formando así una gran esfera de este elemento.

Esta se fue comprimiendo lentamente pareciendo más bien que se disolvía, en el corazón de la esfera una silueta se hacía visible.

Correspondía a la figura de un chico, el viento danzante alborotaba sus cabellos en comparación a su antigua forma su cabello era unos cuentos centímetros más largo, el se sentía más alto, su rostro también cambio pero no lo suficiente para que perdiera esos delicados rasgos infantiles que lo caracterizaban.

-Hiccup-

Un susurro lo llamaba en medio de la oscuridad, esa serena voz lo reconfortaba le hacía desear estar con el dueño de esa voz.

-Así que tu eres Hiccup!- para sorpresa del castaño una mujer cubierta de un hermoso plumaje color esmeralda revoloteaba frente a el mirándolo cara a cara. –Me han contado mucho de ti!

Cinco pequeñas hadas emplumadas volaban a su alrededor mirándolo emocionadas.

-D-de mi-tartamudeo un poco el chico.

-Si el chico que trabaja conmigo veras cuando nos dejaron la misión de encontrar a un nuevo guardián no pude encontrar a nadie, es decir Sandy y Conejo la tuvieron fácil encontrar a alguien que represente sueños y esperanza, pero yo como podía encontrar a alguien que represente memorias! –

Hiccup miraba a la mujer colibrí como la había bautizado con gran confusión no sabía de qué o quienes hablaba y el que lo hiciera tan rápido no le ayudaba a comprender.

-Pero entonces recordé lo que el me dijo, recordé todas esas impresionantes historias que me conto sobre ti y pensé si no puedo hallar a alguien que represente memorias podríamos necesitar de alguien como tú. -decía energéticamente el hada de los dientes mientras revoloteaba alrededor de Hiccup.

El castaño seguía incrédulo ante el relato de la mujer.

-Y tenía razón el hombre en la luna te dio su aprobación. -Toothiana tomo ambas manos del chico y las sacudió en el aire en gesto de emoción. –Ven conmigo tenemos que irnos rápido.- ahora el hada jalaba su mano esperando que la siguiera pero el chico ni se inmuto.

-A donde? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí? -el chico al no tener ninguna idea clara se atrevió a preguntar con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

-No sé cómo llegaste aquí, de hecho no deberías estar aquí, no lo recuerdas?-Toothiana comenzó a percibir el problema.

-No solo recuerdo que abrí los ojos y estabas tu…

-Esto está mal es como lo que le sucedió a Jack-el rostro de Toothiana mostraba preocupación- pero no te preocupes todo estará bien, ven conmigo si nos ayudas puedo devolverte tus recuerdos, ¿Qué dices?

-Ammm… Hiccup estaba pensativo que perdería si la acompañaba, ni el sabia la respuesta valdría la pena arriesgarse un poco –Esta bien iré contigo

-Okay vamos-Toothiana cogió nuevamente la mano de Hiccup y esta vez este la siguió. –Espera- Ambos se detuvieron en seco. –Tu ropa

-Mi ropa?

-Está hecha harapos!, necesitamos conseguirte algo decente.

Hiccup perdido en confusión por alguna clase de repentino recuerdo busco cerca de las rocas donde cayó inconsciente, para su sorpresa se encontró con la bolsa que cargo antes de partir.

-Donde lo encontraste?-el hada curiosa miro sobre su hombro

-Estaba aquí creo que es mío.

- Ábrelo puede tener algo útil.

El castaño obediente abrió su bolsa, contenía unos cuantos libros, grafitos para dibujar en ellos, pero lo que hacía más bulto en el morral era un paquete envuelto de tela. El de ojos verdes lo tomo entre sus manos y lo desenvolvió, para su fortuna era ropa.

-Que suerte-exclamo el hada. –Póntela para irnos. –Dijo el hada observando fijamente al vikingo

El chico nuevamente obedeció al hada, dejo las prendas nuevas sobre una roca solo necesitaba quitar las viejas. Inmóvil en su sitio balanceando tímidamente sus brazos tomo una bocanada de aire y miro al hada.

-Podrías…

-Oh si claro- el hada salió de su trance y capto el confuso mensaje. –Vámonos chicas dejemos al chico cambiarse.

Las pequeñas e inquietas hadas chillaban en tono de berrinche siguiendo al hada.

-Llámame cuando termines.

El chico solo suspiro y se cambio rápidamente, no sabía el porqué pero esas mini-hadas le hacían sentir incomodo.

X

X

X

En la isla de Berk yacía un hombre alto y vasto acariciando a un dragón negro como la noche, todo parecía ir en orden hasta esa tarde cuando la vikinga de melena rubia le dijo que encontraron al furia nocturna solo abandonado en una isla.

El dragón se reusó a dejar la isla con gran esfuerzo fue Astrid quien logro montarlo y partir, muchos voluntarios se ofrecieron a buscar a su hijo pero el hecho de que el furia nocturna estuviera tan intranquilo sin intención alguna de buscar al chico significaba que todo estaba perdido.

Stoick se sentía destrozado, primero su preciada esposa Valka y ahora Hiccup habían partido para dejarlo solo con ese inmenso dolor en su pecho, pero tenia que ser fuerte sabiendo que toda una aldea contaba con él, solo deseaba haber entendido cuan especial era su hijo antes.

X

X

X

-Ya estoy listo- El traje le quedaba perfecto a comparación de lo grande que pudo parecer antes, su traje contenia elaboradas correas que le costo ponerselas, solo tenía un problema con su prótesis, ahora que había crecido esta no tocaba el piso rocosos como debería.

El hada lo noto también -Descuida ya lo arreglaremos cuando lleguemos.- de una bolsa que colgaba alrededor de su cadera saco una esfera, la sostuvo firmemente y susurro "Polo norte".

La lanzo frente a ellos al momento se abrió un portal.

-Entra- dijo el hada indicándole el camino.

Hiccup algo asustado entro por el portal sintiendo como su cuerpo era succionado al contacto. Por último entro el hada provocando el cierre definitivo del portal.

No hay vuelta atrás.

X

X

X

Hecho de una fina, brillante y oscura arena un caballo saltaba sobre los tajados de las casas se dirigía hasta un hombre vestido de una larga gabardina negra , este lo recibió complacido acariciándole la cabeza.

-Con que están planeando algo grande, bueno mi viejo amigo.- Pitch Black miro desafiante a la luna. –Veamos que puedes hacer esta vez.

**xxxx**

**Espero que les guste, sobre los cambios en los personajes aun no puedo describirlos muy bien si no pueden imaginarselo luego hare un dibujo de ellos jeje. Rapunzel es facil pero Merida quise describir un efecto similar al vestido de Katniss Everdeen en llamas cuando va en la carroza y Hiccup bueno creo que es muy obvio que traje usa -Httyd2cofcof- solo que en mi historia lo imagino mas tierno sin la barba ni tan varonil(?).**

**Ya el proximo capitulo explicare bien por que les paso eso, no crean que los guardianes los asesinaron xD gracias por todos los reviews me inspiran mucho a continuar y a conseguir nuevas ideas.**

**Bye!**


	5. Encuentros

**Hola! disculpen la ausencia esta vez no hay excusa de hecho tenia este capitulo desde hace mucho pero queria escribir otros capitulos mas antes de publicarlo por si queria cambiar o agregar detalles, lo cual se demoro por la escuela y otros proyectos :p sin contar que no me concentraba, ultimamente tiembla mucho Dx y los sismos me provocan ataques de panico D: imposible escribir asi... En fin creo que este capitulo ya esta bien no los hago esperar mas disfrutenlo :D**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo 4**

**Encuentros**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Un misterioso portal se abrió dejando salir del a una chica pelirroja con alborotados rizos y un conejo que caminaba sobre sus dos patas traseras revelando su gran altura.

El conejo salió del portal con un salto firme a comparación de la chica que en un cruce rápido de pies estos se atraparon entre sí provocando un impacto seguro contra el suelo.

-oww-se quejo la pelirroja al despegar su rostro del piso mientras lo masajeaba con su palma

-Eres tan torpe chiquilla-recrimino el conejo al ver que la chica ni podía ponerse de pie rápidamente

-Wow! Que es este lugar- Merida observo encantada el entorno que la rodeaba, se trataba de la sencilla sala de reuniones que usaban los guardianes pero cada pequeño artefacto de esa habitación era un pequeño deleite para la princesa la cual aunque no recordaba sabia que nunca había visto algo similar a lo que tenía enfrente.

-Bienvenida al palacio de Santa

Merida seguía en trance no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito al ver a un montón de duendecillos dándoles la bienvenida.

-Que son?-

-Ayudantes de Santa-contesto como si fuera obvio Bunnymund

-Santa?-cuestiono la chica confundida

-Santa Claus-reafirmo el conejo

La pelirroja lo miraba interrogante.

-Papa Noel?, San Nicolas-la pelirroja le seguía mirando confusa…-El tipo gordo vestido de rojo que deja regalos en la noche de navidad..

-Ni idea-se limito a decir

Sin previo aviso un portal mas se abrió dejando salir de su interior un hombre de pequeña estatura con piel y ropa cubierta de brillante polvo dorado junto a él salió una chica más alta que el pero más baja que el conejo. Rubia peinada con una larga trenza salió torpemente del portal.

-Al fin llegas Sandy.-El conejo dio un par de saltos hacia los recién llegados.

Rapunzel retrocedió ante la cercanía del conejo en su instinto común sabia que un conejo de casi dos metros no era nada normal. En un sobresalto regreso a su lugar cuando otro portal se abrió justo detrás de ella.

Esta vez se trataba de una mujer cubierta con un brillante plumaje color esmeralda acompañada de un joven castaño que a duras penas logro mantener el equilibrio por la desigualdad de sus miembros.

-Cuidado cariño- dijo el hada sosteniendo al vikingo por la espalda.-Ustedes también lo lograron, díganme quienes son estas adorables jovencitas.

El conejo regreso junto a la pelirroja y puso su pata en el hombro de la chica.

-Ella es Merida

-Y ella es?-dijo el Toothiana dirigiéndose a Sandy mientras miraba a la rubia.

Sandy en respuesta dibujo un rapónchigo sobre su cabeza causando la mirada confusa de los presentes.

-Mi nombre es Rapunzel-dijo la rubia al ver que nadie entendía el mensaje, el Sandman solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-Gusto en conocerlas, el chico de aquí se llama Hiccup-dijo el hada señalando al castaño- Pero donde están nuestros modales mi nombre es Toothiana el es Bunnymund y el es Sandy- dijo señalándolos respectivamente. -Les agradecemos tanto que aceptaran venir hasta aquí.

Bunnymund tomo a un duendecillo por el gorro-Avísale a North que hemos vuelto

-Hiccup? En verdad es tu nombre?-cuestiono Merida incrédula

-Emmm…si-contesto desanimado el muchacho al saber lo que seguía

-Hiccup como Hipo?-pregunto ahora Rapunzel

-Si….

-Pff-Merida contuvo su risa con su mano- Que clase de nombre es ese?-dijo ahora explotando a carcajadas

-Hey, es para ahuyentar a los troles , gnomos y duendes-se defendió el vikingo.

-Pues no parece funcionar en absoluto-rio por lo bajo Rapunzel al ver como los duendecillos jugaban con su pierna de metal.

-Que son estos?-miro extrañado a los duendes tratando de librarse de ellos.

-Ahí están! Hicieron un perfecto trabajo.-Una nueva voz capto la atención de los recién llegados –Merida,Hiccup y Raounzel no?, soy North el dueño de este lugar, apuesto a que se preguntan que hacen aquí?.

-Lo había olvidado, pero supongo que si…-Dijo secamente la pelirroja

-Bueno se los diré-santa hizo una pausa dramática- desde hoy todos ustedes son Guardianes!-Exclamo North alzando sus brazos como una señal para que yetis y duendes entraran en formación tocando platillos y trompetas. Los yetis hacían malabares con varillas con llamas en las extremidades, caminaban en fila formando un círculo en el cual justo en el centro se encontraba North con un gran libro abierto.

-Hagámoslo oficial- North puso su puño cerca de sus labios y aclaro su voz -´Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, juran proteger a los niños del mundo y cuidar con sus propias vida sus sueños, deseos y esperanzas, porque ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que seremos?

Los tres guardianes los miraban algo preocupados esperando la respuesta.

-Está bien?-dijo una pelirroja

-Lo prometo- dijo una entusiasta Rapunzel

-Tratare…-dijo un aun nervioso Hiccup

-Vaya eso fue rápido- comento para si mismo North teniendo en cuanta lo sucedido la última vez que trato de nombrar un guardián.

-Aceptaron el juramento del guardián- Toothianna se veía emocionada

-Veamos cómo termina esto-dijo aun un desconfiado conejo

-Entonces desde hoy y para siempre serán guardianes!-concluyo San Nicolás dejando que sus asistentes siguieran con su rutina de celebración.

Rapunzel y Hiccup miraban fascinados la escena, los duendes aun perseguían a Hiccup solo que ahora con una extraña cinta a su parecer, mientras Merida se limitaba a observar el entorno su rostro solo hizo una mueca de felicidad cuando uno de los duendes se acerco con una bandeja con pastelillos la cual acepto gustosamente. Al ver la aprobación de la pelirroja los demás duendes lo imitaron dándole todo tipo de bocadillos, ella no rechazo ninguno.

Xxx

En otra sala del castillo el espíritu del hielo despertaba de su largo sueño, usar tanta energía para mantener el invierno lo había agotado. Pudo haber seguido con su siesta por un par de horas más pero se escuchaba un enorme alboroto proveniente de la sala principal.

Jack cayó en la cuenta de que no podía darse el lujo de dormir con la situación actual, con dificultad se levanto sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más pesado. Con paso lento y firme se dirigió al lugar, temía que Pitch hiciera algo más perjudicial que no pudiera ser reparado esta vez.

Conforme se acercaba el sonido se hacía más claro, la idea de un ataque se descartaba poco a poco.

Cuando se disponía a entrar al salón fue sorprendido por el viejo North.

-Jack! Estas despierto!

-Escuche mucho ruido, está todo bien?

-Mas que bien, Jack tenemos a los nuevos reclutas!, ven para que los conozcas.

Jack siguió a North viendo como todos a su alrededor festejaban, verlos a todos tan felices le hacía sentir del mismo modo avivaba sus esperanzas, parecía que ningún problema amenazaba con arrebatárselo todo.

-Jack, te presento a Merida- North señalo a la pelirroja mientras esta metía un pastelillo completo a su boca y amenazaba con meter un segundo. –A Rapunzel.-se dirigió ahora a la rubia que sostenía de manera equivoca un bolígrafo mientras lo inspeccionaba. –Y a Hiccup- por ultimo su mirada se enfoco en el castaño que estaba siendo derribado por los duendecillos en su pierna.

-Son nuestros nuevos guardianes, nuestra familia, son…

-Niños-interrumpió Jack-Pitch nos ataca con una antigua magia ancestral y pretenden que contraataquemos con niños?

-Jack, no son lo que parecen, ellos han hecho cosas asombrosas aunque no lo parezca- dijo gentilmente Toothianna

-Dales una oportunidad muchacho-North dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de Jack

-Además esas chicas son más grandes que tú-se burlo el conejo

-Está bien no estoy convencido de esto pero ayudare con lo que pueda.

-Gracias Jack.-North lo arrastro hacia los demás.-Chicos les presento a Jack Frost el nos ayudara con la misión.

-Que misión-pregunto la pelirroja

-Derrotar a Picth Black y recuperar las estrellas elementales-respondió sin vacilar el guardián de la nieve- Lindo cabello por cierto-dijo algo burlón Jack

-Como pretenden que ayudemos no sabemos nada sobre aquel sujeto?-Dijo con algo de reproche Rapunzel

-Hey tranquila Punzie, no esperamos que hagan gran cosa-Jack dio un pequeño golpe con su dedo índice sobre la frente de la rubia

-Rapunzel- respondió algo fastidiada

-Ah…-dijo un tímido vikingo interrumpiendo lo que se convertiría en una discusión- .Disculpen pero que hay de mis recuerdos?-

Todos miraron al hada, solo North y el conejo negaron con la cabeza esperando que entendiera el mensaje.

-Sobre eso, tardara un poco en lo que buscamos los recuerdos que te pertenezcan, el papeleo y esas cosas…-el hada se veía por primera vez nerviosa no era buena mintiendo

-recuerdos?-repitió Rapunzel

-Oh no- murmuro el conejo

-Si el tuvo recuerdos entonces nosotras también?-dedujo Merida

-Puede que si o no… necesitaría buscar entre mis cosas y eso lleva tiempo…

Jack se limito a observar, moría por preguntar el por qué les ocultaban sus memorias pero se contenía por el presentimiento de que echaría todo a perder.

North noto que ambas chicas seguirían insistiendo con el tema.

-Que les parece si les entrego un par de regalos para su bienvenida.-El mayor albino saco de su costal tres cajas adornadas con un gran lazo cada una.

Merida abrió enseguida el suyo destrozando por completo el envoltorio de la caja, saco un hermosos arco con un carcaj lleno de flechas junto con una figura negra de un caballo de porcelana, no media más que un pulgar.

-Siento que lo he visto antes.- Merida paso la figura por sus dedos hasta que un vago recuerdo llego. –Angus?- al pronunciar su nombre la figura comenzó a emanar luz, su tamaño crecía rápidamente obligando a la chica a dejarlo en el suelo, al final la figura de porcelana cobro vida se convirtió en un genuino caballo.

-Cuando lo necesites déjalo en el suelo y repite su nombre. Ha esperado mucho tiempo por ti..-North acaricio al animal para hacerlo volver a su forma de porcelana.

Por otro lado Pascal vigilaba a Rapunzel, a su parecer la rubia hablaba sola y su mirada se perdía en la nada, Sandy rio un poco al ver al camaleón, saco de su bolsillo un poco de arena dorada y la roció en el, cuando Pascal parpadeo las figuras de los guardianes comenzaron a ser visibles para el

-Como llego este amiguito hasta aquí?-Jack se acerco al camaleón levantándolo por la cola mientras este batallaba para atacar al chico.

Sandy hizo unas señas que el hada miraba con atención.

-Al parecer vino con Rapunzel, de alguna manera el pudo creer en ella.

-Bueno Rapunzel abre de una vez tu regalo- dijo en tono infantil North

La chica abrió cuidadosamente su caja sin romper el envoltorio a comparación de la pelirroja, en su caja se encontró una corona si tan solo pudiera recordar se daría cuenta que es la misma que obtuvo de sus padres y la que fue robada por su amado Flynn.

-Es hermosa-coloco la corona sobre su cabeza.-Muchas gracias!-Rapunzel se percato de que en su caja también había una figura de porcelana similar a la de Merida pero esta era blanca.

Por último Hiccup abrió el suyo con la misma delicadeza que la rubia en su caja había un peluche hecho a mano con forma de dragón hecho por la madre del castaño aunque ni el mismo en ese momento recordara lo mucho que significaba ese peluche. En la misma caja que era un tanto más grande que las otras había una espada con finos detalles forjados.

-Siento no poder devolverte a tu amigo ese chico está trabajando duro en mi palacio, pero prometo que pronto vas a verlo .-dijo el hada a Hiccup.

-Amigo?-se cuestiono Hiccup

-Y una cosa más, tráiganla chicos.- respondiendo al llamado del albino unos yetis llevaron en una caja ligeramente más grande.-Pruébatela-Santa le dio a HIccup una nueva pieza de metal para caminar. –Espero que mis duendes no te incomodaran.

Hiccup observo como los duendes se enredaban entre ellos con la cinta, se puso la nueva pieza para su agrado esta encajaba perfectamente, podía moverse a la perfección con ella.

-Esta perfecta, gracias. –respondió el castaño

-North debemos hablar todos en privado-el conejo le susurro en la oreja. –Disfruten su fiesta de bienvenida nosotros tenemos que ir…

North se gano una mirada juzgadora por parte de los tres.

-Tenemos que ir hacer algo… importante… Olvídenlo solo nos iremos un rato.-Santa con el resto de los guardianes más experimentados entre ellos Jack le siguieron hasta su oficina.

-Que se tendrán entre manos-dijo la pelirroja muy tentada a seguirlos, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque un nuevo duende se acerco a ella ofreciéndole un pastel de frutas entero.

X

X

X

-Que está sucediendo aquí?-demando Jack sintiéndose más excluido que nunca.

-Tranquilízate-suplico el hada –antes que nada te agradecemos que no comentaras nada.

-Esto es serio Jack-dijo un inexpresivo conejo-nosotros los buscamos y el hombre en la luna los aprobó.

-como?-Jack estaba aturdido

-Nuestra misión era encontrar a los nuevos guardianes nosotros mismos gracias a ti pudimos verlo.

-Entonces ellos serán los nuevos..

-Ustedes serán los nuevos guardianes de las estaciones!-exclamo North

-ustedes? Te refieres a mí y a ellos?..

-Se que no te gusta la idea Jack pero con la practica adecuada ellos podrán hacerlo, hasta podrías llevarte bien con ellos-el hada intento suavizar las cosas.

-Porque no me lo dijeron antes?.pregunto algo resignado el muchacho mientras se sentaba en el borde de la ventana

-Al principio era solo una teoría queríamos estar seguros antes de confirmarlo.- contesto Bunnymud en tono serio

Jack se levanto en un salto. –Que hay de ellos porque no quieren devolverles sus recuerdos?

-Sobre eso es más complicado de explicar.-dijo el hada

-Te explicare.-esta vez hablo North invitando a Jack a sentarse a un lado suyo.- Veras el ciclo de vida humana es algo compleja dependiendo de las acciones que estos hacen en vida es como es decidido que será en la siguiente, como se trata de la misma alma y esencia estos no cambian mucho cuando reencarnan, pero hay casos en los que un pequeño suceso o acción de ellos basta para alterar su ciclo para bien o mal. Estos chicos con sus sueños, esperanza y asombro lograron grandes cosas pero cuando su corazón más brillaba decidieron dar su vida para proteger a los más indefensos. Es por eso que fueron elegidos y para evitar que en su ciclo de vida sus corazones se corrompieran hada, conejo y Sandy fueron en ese preciso instante a esperar una señal de la luna.-concluyo el mayor.

-No podemos regresarles sus recuerdos aun, su pérdida aun es reciente no sabemos como reaccionarían si se enteran ahora podrían poner en riesgo toda la misión y los más afectados serian los humanos.-agrego Bunnymund –Necesitan tiempo para asimilarlo como tu

-Se los daremos cuando sea conveniente aparte en su propio corazón aun mantienen su propia esencia lo importante se mantiene ahí, estarán bien.-las palabras del hada tranquilizaban a Jack

-Entonces que haremos?-dijo un convencido Jack

-Los entrenaremos, tienen poderes asombrosos con su ayuda sin duda alguna recuperaremos las estrellas y mantendremos el equilibrio natural en lo que lo logramos.-North estaba entusiasmado

-con ellos mantener el equilibrio de las estaciones no será problema

Sandy solo dio un signo de aprobación levantando ambos pulgares con una sonrisa.

-Cuenta conmigo!-dijo Jack

X

X

X

Sin ser percibido por alguno de los guardianes de la profunda y densa sombra un hilo de arena negra viajaba por el viento demasiada cerca del ventanal para invadir la privacidad de la habitación.

Viajo tan lejos pudo del castillo, cuando se acumulo la suficiente tomo forma de caballo a paso veloz avanzo hasta su guarida donde su amo lo esperaba. Le susurro algo al oído y retrocedió.

-Así que ese es su plan no?-Pitch rio por lo bajo-chiquillos debes estar desesperado.-miro hacia la luna.- Pero será mejor no subestimarlos demasiado es un error que no volveré a cometer veamos que pueden hacer tus chicos , espero que sus nuevos guardianes puedan contra sus propios miedos,-Pitch se dirigió hasta los caballos.- Mañana iremos a darles la bienvenida necesito que consigan un fragmento de sus cuerpos…

**xxxxxxxx**

**Nota:**

**1.-El rapónchigo es la flor de la que proviene el nombre de Rapunzel.**

**2.-Toothless si aparecera pero mas adelante, como creen que abandonaria al dragon mas bonito del planeta *u***

**3.-Si he considerado parejas para el fic por el momento solo una me ha convencido pero no se preocupen el romance en el fic sera muy leve pienso hacerlo mas de aventura, fantasia y accion por asi decirlo y tal vez una que otra pareja aparesca de forma subliminal xD**

**4.- A Hiccup no supe bien que objeto darle no muchas cosas parecian indispensables y por lo que he visto en la pelicula y en especiales el chico no guarda afecto por nada que le regalaran antes xD y no tenia planeado el encuentro con el dragon aun, quiero escribir antes mas de sus habilidades individuales primero.**

**Gracias de nuevo por todos sus reviews me animan a escribir con mas frecuencia y me dan ideas para el fic asi que si quieren aportarlas yo con gusto las tendre en cuenta. Sobre el fic en general ya esta completamente escrita (en mi mente) solo me falta agregar uno que otro detalle hehe.**

**Sin mas por el momento! Chau!~**


End file.
